


Double or Nothing

by whintersoldiers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Smut, Super Soldier Serum, super soldier serum works overtime, why yes i am simply a hole for bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whintersoldiers/pseuds/whintersoldiers
Summary: Bucky's never one to fall behind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, I would let Bucky Barnes use me like this any day of the week. And, if you're here... I got some news for you.
> 
> Again, I haven't written in a very long time and I'd love to know if you enjoyed this so you can help me muster up what's left of my barely-there will to live/write and do some more. Thanks for reading! :)

You grin and wind your arms around him as soon as he steps over the threshold of your shared home— not even letting him get a word out before pressing soft suckling bites up his throat, murmuring how much you’ve missed him, how he’s all yours— ‘ _mine, mine, mine.’_

It makes his heart soar and his dick hard. 

Bucky chuckles as you practically climb him, bare legs wrapping eagerly around his midsection and arms twining around him as you mouth over his jaw. You’re beautiful like this, he thinks. Swollen lips, hooded eyes, breasts heaving— _wanton_ — for him. 

His hands come to cup at your ass as you attack him with more kisses, clearly ecstatic about his return from the long mission. You wiggle against him, causing his hands to slip and brush lightly over your perineum and the jeweled, ruby-red plug you’d put on just for him. He outright gasps, eyes widening in surprise. 

You grin against his neck, writhing in his arms and against his pelvis a little more until he tightens his grip on your waist and growls into your ear.

“What’s this, hmm?” He coos, his tone placid but dark like the calm before a storm. The midnight air gives him a beautiful air of mystery. 

“Was just getting myself ready for you,” You mumble innocently, fluttering your lashes up at him. He makes a low sound at the throat, and strides with purpose all the way to your bedroom without another word. He flings you onto the bed, snapping off the mask he wears over his face and stalks onto the bed on all fours like a stealthy predator ready to pounce on his prey. The darkness in his eyes makes you whimper as he grabs the meat of your thighs and drags you across the sheets so you’re underneath him. 

“Let me get this straight— you sat here, opening up those pretty holes of yours and cummin’ all over the sheets without me— all while I had to wait for you?” He questions, although you know he’s not expecting an answer. “How many times did’ya come, baby?” You can feel the heat of his cock against your leg— it makes your cunt flood. 

He delivers a blistering smack to your thigh when you don’t answer, making you moan as your body jackhammers off the bed. 

“Th-Three,” You reply truthfully, watching him as you take heavy breaths. He chuckles, the sound barely there. 

“Open up that pretty pink mouth of yours, sweetheart,” He commands, working open his belt buckle. “I should be given a chance to catch up, don’t ya think?” You nod vigorously, already making grabby hands as he fishes his cock out of he tight black confines of his tactical gear. He doesn’t waste a second, straddling your body and slipping his thick cock inside your mouth. 

Your eyes roll back in pleasure at the taste. 

He lets out the sexiest growl you’ve ever heard as your dig your nails into his sculpted quads, giving him permission to fuck your mouth. His hips rock in earnest, sliding down your throat and making you gag. He loves it and you know he does. His hand comes to rest on your face as he moves, thumb tracing over your lips reverently as you continue you suck. He hisses when you use one of your hands to cup at his balls, drawn up in anticipation. 

He bats your hands away, breathing heavily as he pulls out of your mouth. You lick your lips, and he’s unable to hold back a grin. He clambers back down until you’re in front of him, knees pulled up and away, pussy on display for him. This time he bends down and spits onto your cunt, using his fingers to rub his saliva onto your clit meanly. 

“Double or nothin’, sweetheart.” He says, fisting his cocks leisurely as he runs it along your sleek folds. You don’t even have time to ask what he means before he rams himself into you, groaning loudly at your warmth and tightness. You crane your neck back, nipples puckering impossibly further as tweaks at them mercilessly. 

You roll your hips up, desperate for some kind of friction on your clit, but he just lays his metal arm flat on your stomach and stops your movement, muttering something along the lines of _‘greedy baby,’_ in your early hotly. You gasp and he bites down on the soft flesh of your collarbone, coming inside you with a guttural sound from the back of his throat. He smirks once you look at his face, clearly shaken as you feel your peaking orgasm ebb away. You feel his come drip out of you, pussy pulsing at the sensation. 

He takes his thumb, and shoves it back into your cunt.

“I did say double or nothing, honey,” He whispers, hands moving up attaching themselves firmly to your sides before flipping you over onto your stomach. “I come twice as many times as you did, or you don’t come again at all.” You gasp, unsure if it was a reaction of his declaration of the way he taps at the plug in your ass. 

He pulls it out unceremoniously, watching the way your ass clenches at nothing. He laughs, stuffing his cock all the way inside your already lubed asshole, making you whine lowly. He gives short, jerky thrusts into your slick hole that make you clutch down at the sheets and shove your face into your pillows. 

He comes again, his cum trickling from your ass and mingling with his earlier release in your cunt. You inhale sharply, the feeling making you gyrate your hips against the empty air as he pulls away. You can feel your pussy beating in sympathy as you lose you impending orgasm yet again. 

Like clockwork, this continues into the early hours of the morning, Bucky somehow finding the energy to come over and over— all over you. Marking you as his territory twice on your chest, once down your throat, and sloppily on your stomach. You had been in every position you could think of too; against the wall, riding him in his favorite reading chair, and on your now-broken wooden table. 

You’re sobbing at this point; mascara-stained tears have streaked your face, your limbs all jello, and you don’t even want to _think_ about your hair. 

And not once did he let you come. 

He lays you down gently as he finishes the final time, pressing soft kisses all over your body, and massaging your sore joints. You can’t even breathe at this point, only gasping as he brings a warm towel to clean up your thoroughly debauched body. 

“You alright, babydoll?” He asks sweetly, a hand cupping your jaw to make you face him properly. You can’t even look at him; you’ve been fucked to another dimension. 

Some ridiculous, corrupted part of you loves it. Bucky knows that too. 

Finally, _finally,_ he wrenches your legs open and brings a hand to your raw cunt. Your clit is swollen beyond belief and you almost shove him away as he gently presses a circle over the hardened nub with the cool metal of his left hand. He smiles sweetly as he brings his lips to meet your lower ones, attaching themselves to your clit and lapping happily. 

You begin gasping again, trying to get air into your lungs, as your cunt readies itself for an orgasm. But, this time he doesn’t stop— just sucking, and caressing, and drowning himself in your wetness. Your fingers bury themselves into his hair like muscle memory, and you rock up against his tongue— fatigue forgotten. And, when he pulls your clit between his lips and _tugs,_ you fall. 

You scream. 

You feel him smile into your pussy as he nuzzles you through it. Your chest, stomach, and cheeks are all red from the exertion. You grab at his shoulders instantly, pulling him up and planting the biggest possible smooch onto his lips. He reaches down to rub at you, but you kick his hand away instantly. 

He laughs. You roll your eyes, and wrap your arms around him.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was published originally in like March 2017 on my Tumblr. I had to delete my Tumblr sometime in 2018 for due to some unforeseen circumstances and I wasn't able to salvage my works, but I found a few of them in my Google Docs! So, I'm putting them here. Probably many errors (the most obvious being some cringy writing) but I didn't wanna make changes so I could keep it as close to the original as possible. :)


End file.
